Valentine
by Mitsuko Soma
Summary: Natasha finds a chink in Loki's armor.Valentine's day gift for this fandom. Rated for explicit sexual content.


All lies are see-through; regardless of how well the liar thinks he's covering up, he's naked.

This scenario is now painfully familiar: Loki, locked up and Tasha holding the keys. She'd never let him go of course, but it was fun to watch him glare at her through the glass walls of his cage knowing that _he_, whatever he imagined himself to be, was now at the hands of mere humans. But it was not enough, Coulson was dead, and she needed more. She needed to make him _hurt_ for it.

She typed in a command and the glass door slid open. She walked slowly, biding her time, her eyes fixed on him. She stopped and the door shut behind her.

The gag had been Tony's idea and surprisingly enough Thor hadn't protested.

"_My brother's tongue is his sword. I agree it would be for everyone's best if he be kept silent for a while." _

Oh, she wanted to silence him alright, and she would have done it if Thor had not been so keen on returning his brother home alive to receive some form of Asgardian justice. Bullshit. The only ones he'd truly wronged were her people not theirs; she should have the first stab. In fact, she would.

She walked up to Loki who was looking at her with anticipation. The little fuck knew that what was coming was not going to be good and he was right. Natasha stood before him and looked down at where he was sitting. He probably didn't like being looked down on and began to rise, but she put a hand on the top of his head and he sat back down. He did not want to test her.

She moved her hand to caress his cheek. This clearly caught him off guard and he pulled back a little. She didn't stop though, she continued by tracing his jaw line, right beneath the gag. He was staring directly at her, and oh, if looks could kill… She traced her fingers up the side of his face across his breeches and up to his eyebrow, then down his nose and over the gag. He now seemed more impatient than angry.

Natasha removed the gag. He smirked as if on cue.

"Is this how…" She didn't let him finish, instead she put a finger on his lower lip pulling it down slightly and making a shushing sound as if to sooth a restless child.

She squatted down so that they were on the same eye level. He was looking at her with amusement, curiously awaiting her next move. She moved her fingers right under his chin and gently pulled him towards her. He obliged, she leaned in, and they met. Two pairs of soft lips moved in an even beat as their mouths slowly opened giving each other more of the same. He tasted like blood.

She ran her hands down his arms until she reached his bound wrists, taking them and placing his hands over her chest. This startled him and he pulled out of the kiss. He stared at what she had made him do and immediately pulled his hands away. He had another look now that of the clarity brought on by the realization of her ploy.

"You must think me a fool!" His voice came heavy with indignation.

"No, I think you a man." He knew what she was doing now and all of a sudden he didn't want to play. She was a black widow after all.

"Awww… are you scared…" she leaned in and moaned in his ear as she unzipped her catsuit, revealing her naked breasts.

"…and yes, I am completely naked underneath"

Loki was all quiet, keeping his eyes fixed on another corner of the room. This did not bother Natasha. She put a finger on his chin and he instinctively looked at her again. She sat down on her knees right between his legs and traced a line with her finger from his chin to his crotch. The latter she had to admit was slightly impressive.

It was gone now, everything he would put in his looks, and all the feelings that muddled up the image were put aside in the face of the truth of the moment. He sat before her in full armor and with his greatest weapon at his disposition but they were of no use to him. He looked at her and the armor began to fade, next went his clothes, until he was completely bare before her.

She smiled at him and placed both hands around his semi-hard member. He didn't need much to get there, so she gave him a few rubs and he stood up straight enough for her to finish him otherwise. All the while Loki was looking at her with that one look of honesty, pleading her to do it. He wouldn't make a sound as she touched him; she thought this interesting, his voice was so much associated with lying that it became obsolete when he had to render the truth of how he felt; this truth being his lust for her.

What followed was her trying not to gag as she fitted him in her mouth. She held him at the very base to make it easier as her head bobbed up and down increasing her speed. Then all of a sudden she stopped. He had kept his eyes closed but the sudden change made him look at her again. That was her cue as she pulled out. She smiled again putting a finger on his member and pushing a little. He hissed.

"Feels so good it hurts, doesn't it?"

Loki stared at her, his expression that of resentment.

She rose to her feet and zipped up the top of her suit. His look changed to that of desperation.

He looked as if he was about to say something, some of his previous nature restored, but she put the gag back on its place, securing it firmly around his ears.

"Sorry, I guess I don't feel like finishing you up tonight… or ever. Guess you'll have to deal with it yourself or bare the pain. On the other hand, you should be pleased that our little rendezvous never came to a closure. You are aware of what my kind does to our mates when we've had our game, right?"

She patted him on the head, ignoring any looks he might have prepared for her and left the room.


End file.
